


New Beginnings

by rebellious_sheep



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebellious_sheep/pseuds/rebellious_sheep
Summary: 3x08 crossover: Alex finds herself at the bar after her breakup with Maggie … unknowingly being seduced by two beautiful women.





	1. In Between

Alex chuckles at the pretty blonde—Sara—across from her in the booth. The company isn’t half bad at all so she continues to nurse the drink in her hand, sipping at a leisurely pace. 

“Hey. Sorry I’m late. Had a last minute anachronism to take care of,” a tall woman says as she unexpectedly wanders up beside Alex’s newly made acquaintance. She presses a small kiss against Sara’s temple and swiftly slides in next to her. “Who’s this?”

Alex is startled, her head jerking to the right at the sight of the unfamiliar woman, although goddess might be a more apt term to describe her. With dark blonde hair tied in a perfect bun and dressed in a dark blue pantsuit, the woman looks to be coming straight from a business meeting. Something about an anachronism?

“Uh I’m—sorry. I didn’t know you were here with someone.” Mortified, Alex tries to withdraw her hand from under Sara’s. 

Figures that the two most attractive women in here would be taken by each other. And the last thing Alex wants to do is get in the middle of a lover’s quarrel. 

No, Alex had come here for the sole purpose of drowning in her sorrows. The rehearsal dinner has just ended and everyone is mingling about, but forgive Alex if she isn’t feeling quite up to conversation after she had just recently called off her own engagement. No doubt it would have been easier to go to the nearest drugstore and then get plastered in her room but admittedly, Alex didn’t want to be alone. After two shots of whiskey and a gesture to the bartender to keep them coming, Sara had approached her at the bar top and struck up a conversation. Right off the bat, Alex could tell that Sara was a flirty person by nature. Ten minutes later, they found a small booth mostly away from the rest of the chattery guests. Alex had welcomed the light flirting; it was nice to be appreciated, but maybe she’s more intoxicated than she thought if she read the situation wrong. 

“It’s fine,” Sara replies with ease, not looking concerned at all. She lets Alex’s hand go, but not without letting her fingertips linger across Alex’s knuckles. Sara turns to her (girl)friend? “Ava, this is Alex. She just broke up with her girlfriend Maggie.”

Alex feels a blush spread across her face. She deflates a bit on the inside at the reminder. Wow, she must sound totally pathetic. Her eyes meet Ava’s for a split second. Ava doesn’t look angry at all, merely understanding. The kindness in her eyes makes Alex shift uncomfortably and quickly look away at a random point between Ava and Sara’s shoulders. 

Sitting there side by side, Ava and Sara make a very striking pair. Unlikely as it is, maybe Alex has misjudged the nature of their relationship. 

“Alex, this is Ava, my girlfriend.” Sara says, directly a small smile towards her lover and laying her head onto Ava’s shoulder.

Or not. 

Surprisingly, Alex feels more than a little disappointed at the news and for that, she also feels some shame. If Ava hadn’t come along, then Alex knew it wouldn’t have taken much for her to fall into bed with Sara. But then again, why should she feel ashamed at all? She’s single now. Well, it doesn’t really matter now anyways, Alex tells herself. 

With a genuine smile, Ava extends her hand across the table. Reluctantly, Alex brings her hand up to reciprocate. Ava’s hand is warm and soft against hers, her grip firm instead of limp like many women. 

“Nice to meet you, Alex. Sorry to hear that,” Ava says, sounding empathetic but not pitying. 

“I think it was probably for the best,” Alex replies hoarsely. Internally, she tries to think of an excuse to take her leave as melancholic thoughts resurface once again. Seeing the perfect couple in front of her isn’t really doing her any favors. But then again, neither is attending a _wedding rehearsal_.

“I’ll bring the next round,” Ava offers. She’s gotten up and skillfully weaves through the crowd before Alex can protest. 

“Oh, Ava doesn’t have to do that. I was thinking of calling it a night anyways.” Alex says apologetically to Sara. Moping in her hotel bed and flipping through cable doesn’t seem half as … appealing than the two gorgeous women she’d just met, but they don’t need to know that. 

“C’mon, Alex. At least stay for one more drink,” Sara pleads with a slight pout. Those glacier eyes, Alex finds, are impossible to deny. 

“Okay. Maybe just one more,” Alex concedes with a slight blush. For all intents and purposes, she’s still a baby gay and unused to such blatant flirtation with a woman.

Sara smiles and Alex can’t help but melt a little more under her charm.

A few minutes later and Ava is back with three glasses and the rest of the bottle in hand. She sets them down and slides a glass to Sara and Alex. 

“To new beginnings,” Ava declares, raising her glass. 

“Hear, hear,” Sara cheers.

Alex follows suit and they down their shots in sync. 

Coincidentally, Barry is making his rounds and walks past them, doing a double take at the way the ladies polish off the liquor. He scratches his head and decides not to interrupt … whatever is happening there. 

~~~

They make light conversation, so the topic never quite strays to what any of them actually do for a living. It isn’t a surprise that Alex finds herself enjoying Ava’s company as well. They are all intelligent women with strong opinions and aren’t afraid to voice them.

“Is it just me or does it seem to be hotter in here?” Coming from anyone else, that would have sounded like a bad attempt at a come on, but Ava is entirely serious. She shrugs out of her blazer and unbuttons the top three buttons of her collared shirt. Oblivious to the appreciative stares from numerous people, she places her discarded jacket on her lap.

Alex can’t help but stare at the movement and licks her lips. Ava’s shoulders are attractively broad and Alex wonders if her arms are as muscular as they look, underneath the crisp white shirt. When she looks back up, she catches Sara’s knowing smirk and feels her cheeks redden. That, Alex fully blames on the alcohol. 

What happens next leaves Alex speechless and … simply put, aroused.

“Aves,” Sara murmurs lowly, intimately. 

“Yeah?” Ava responds, turning her head to look at Sara with questioning eyes. Alex watches Sara whisper something into Ava’s ear, something that makes Ava’s eyes darken an impossible blue. 

Alex feels like she’s intruding on a private moment. However, she can’t quite bring herself to look away from the scene before her, at least not immediately. 

There’s a soft look in Sara’s eyes as she tilts Ava’s chin up with a finger. Then, she leans forward to bring her lips to Ava’s. The kiss quickly goes from chaste to passionate and Ava places a hand on Sara’s jaw to pull her closer. Sara licks into Ava’s mouth slowly … almost deliberately. A low moan escapes from Ava and then Alex can’t bring herself to look on any longer for fear that she might spontaneously combust. Her throat is dry and the blush on her face seems to be a permanent fixture, at least for tonight. As casually as she can, Alex takes her phone out to check the time before pocketing it once again; it’s almost 10pm.

“You can look now, Alex,” Sara says with amusement half a minute later.

Ava’s perfect bun is a bit mussed and Sara’s lip gloss is smudged, but Alex can’t help but think that makes both of them look even more attractive. Try as she might to keep her thoughts in check, Alex’s mind drifts off to the images of what Ava and Sara would look like in each other’s arms … in the throes of passion. There’s a growing throb between her legs as her imagination runs wild. 

Unconsciously, her gaze becomes fixed on their lips, slightly swollen from their earlier kiss. Would Sara be a firm, confident kisser that reflected her outgoing personality? Or would Ava—strong and silent—dominate, easily taking control with a single maneuver? 

“Alex?” Ava’s voice sends Alex hurtling back towards a far removed reality and fumbling for words. 

And really, her face cannot stand to get any redder. “Sorry. My mind was … elsewhere.” 

“Those looked like some _interesting_ thoughts. You have a very expressive face. Care to share?” Sara smirks before Ava jabs an elbow into her side. 

“Maybe some other time,” Alex laughs nervously. “I should go,” she blurts out before Sara can tease her anymore about her very inappropriate thoughts. 

Sara and Ava share a look in silent communication. It must be nice to be on the same wavelength, Alex thinks somewhat morosely. 

“We’ll walk you up,” Ava offers. 

“Yeah. What room are you in?” Sara asks.

“514. But you don’t have to,” Alex protests. Even in her intoxicated state, taking the elevator five floor up and walking down the brief hallway shouldn’t be (too much of) a problem. “You two should stay and enjoy the rest of the dinner.” 

Ava and Sara would hear none of it, insisting that they accompany her up. 

“What a coincidence. We’re in 516,” Sara says with a devilish smile.

* * *

There’s an odd tension in the air as they step into the elevator. Ava presses the button for the fifth floor and the three of them stand quietly as they ascend, the couple choosing to stand on either side of Alex, which is a bit odd, if Alex was sober enough to be having these thoughts.

“We’ve _really_ enjoyed your company tonight Alex,” Ava husks.

Has Alex imagined it or is Ava’s voice suddenly become raspier and deeper? Either way, it sends a pleasant tingle down her spine.

“And I don’t think we’re ready for the night to be over,” Sara continues. 

For some unknown reason, they both move perilously closer to Alex at the same time, close enough that their sides are brushing against each other. Warmth, she feels spiking heat that’s almost as suffocating as it is arousing. Then there are cool lips tracing the side of her neck, brushing the short strands of auburn hair away from her face. A hand settles dangerously low on her back, almost skimming her bottom. A quick glance up and Alex is relieved that this elevator contains no cameras. 

Teeth gently scrape her neck and the hand on her back slips down to squeeze her ass once. Once, just once before it moves up to the small of her back again. Alex’s eyes slip closed and she stutters out a shaky breath. Someone moans and then Alex faintly realizes that it was her who made the sound. She definitely doesn’t understand what’s happening here and opens her mouth to voice her confusion even amidst the pleasurable sensations.

_Ding!_ The elevator doors open and the caresses are gone so fast that Alex almost wonders if she had imagined the whole thing. Luckily, there is no one waiting in the elevator lobby and so no one to bear witness to the completely frazzled state of Alex.

“What ... just happened?” Alex says partially to herself. 

“I think we broke her,” Sara whispers.

Ava just gently takes ahold of Alex’s arm and they turn left, walking down the hallway to where their rooms are. Before long, they’re standing in front of the door with the gold numbering of 514.

Uncertain, Alex turns back to them, at a loss for words. Her head is decidedly muddled with confusion and the gentle buzz of alcohol flowing through her system, accompanied by the honeyed thickness of increasing arousal leaves her head spinning. 

Then Sara leans in slowly with intent, golden lashes fluttering, giving Alex plenty of time to pull away or protest. Alex stays very still, her eyes fixed on those pink lips getting closer. And how did it come to this? To two very attractive women walking her to her room and feeling her up inside the elevator. Alex really doesn’t have an answer. What she does have is a decision to make.

“Don’t over analyze,” Sara whispers against her lips. “Do you want this? _Us_?”

It only takes a second for Alex to respond. “Yes.” 

Alex is rewarded by a pink tongue darting forward to lick her bottom lip before Sara pulls away and grabs her hand. 

“Our room’s got the toys,” Sara informs her with a playful smile and that’s all the information Alex really needs so she lets herself be led, her eyes feasting on the sway of Ava’s hips in front of her.  
.  
.  
.

Two sets of hands roam her body as soon as the door is shut. Touching. Teasing. Squeezing. Her dressed is unzipped and gently pushed down her shoulders by Ava. Sara falls to her knees, her hands on Alex’s calves, first urging her to step out of her shoes, then her fallen dress. Ava pulls Alex into a dizzying kiss, unrestrained and unrelenting in her endeavor to leave her breathless and off balanced. Alex’s hand searches for something, and she finds Sara’s shoulder to keep steady. 

When the kiss breaks, Alex glances down to meet Sara’s electric blue eyes reflecting off the dim lights in the room. Those captivating eyes don’t falter as her hands move higher and higher until they rest on the waistband of her underwear, waiting. Alex nods, her stomach quivering with tension. 

Moving behind her. Ava starts to undo her bra while Sara goes to help her out of her panties. They’re dropped on a nearby chair and this is when the fun really begins. 

Alex’s feet are nudged apart and Sara’s mouth is on her sex. “Oh fuck!” Alex cries out as her other hand pulls at blonde tresses, dragging Sara’s head closer, and throwing a leg over her shoulder, her heel digging in.

At her back, Ava caresses Alex’s stomach, taut with muscles and tension, scraping her blunt nails against her skin before reaching up to finally cup her breasts. Groaning, Alex’s head falls back against Ava’s shoulder as Ava’s fingers pull and pinch at her hard nipples, making her clit pulse in time with every pinch.

Her first orgasm takes her utterly by surprise because of its abruptness and ferocity, leaving her knees shaking with the exertion to hold herself up after. The only reason Alex is still standing is due to Ava holding her up, arms hooked under hers, sturdy and secure and so warm at her back. 

Getting to her feet, Sara lets Alex taste herself on her lips and then lets her girlfriend taste what’s left. The wet sound of their mouths meeting and the close-up sight of their tongues sliding against each other causes her arousal to spike and she feels ready to go again.

“I can’t wait to taste you straight from the source,” Ava rasps against Alex’s left ear. 

Her words make Alex’s knees buckle but both of them are there and ready to catch her. They bring her to the large bed, tell her to stay and enjoy the show. 

The sheets are cool against her naked body, a welcome contrast to her hot and sweaty skin and Alex lies there, enraptured by the sight of Sara and Ava undressing each other. The various shades of their gold-brown hair and in-between shimmer, bathed in a gentle glow of light. It’s immensely satisfying to watch the bun on Ava’s head fall freely down her shoulders in luminous waves. 

Unable to resist, Alex splays her legs open and begins to touch herself. Painfully slowly, she starts teasing her clit with only one finger, pausing when she gets too close and then starting all over again. Her eyes are glued to the dance unfolding before her eyes, the scene of two lovers whose actions are as seductive as they are beautiful to the lucky audience member in attendance.

Both naked, Sara and Ava silently climb on the bed on either side of Alex, whose eyes begin to close as her little game of tease-then-cease had gotten too intense for her liking. She’s trembling with the urge to give in to the immense pressure building, her thighs slick and her core swollen.

Alex’s eyes close for a brief second and then a hand pushes hers aside to cup her aching sex. 

“Open your eyes, Alex,” Ava commands. 

When she does, she feels the explosive sensation of two hot, wet mouths on her nipples. “Oh god,” Alex whimpers and she squeezes her eyes shut so tightly all she sees are shades of blue bursting under her eyelids. The shades of blue that reflect Sara and Ava’s eyes. Ava rubs her clit in quick firm strokes and Alex is falling apart again in a matter of seconds. This time, she wholly gives in with a loud cry that’ll have the neighbors calling to complain. 

In. Out. In. Out. Trying to catch her breath and calm her racing heart is more difficult than Alex imagines. More so when Sara moves to straddle her stomach and starts a filthy grind, letting Alex feel just how wet she is. Transfixed for a moment, Alex admires the lean cut muscle on Sara’s arms and stomach. She’s more than happy to repay the favor to the both of them and while Sara is riding her stomach, Alex taps Ava on the knee, urging the dark blonde to straddle her face. All too glad to oblige, Ava lowers herself onto Alex’s face, positioning herself so that she can watch Sara at the same time, her dark blue eyes focusing on the hypnotic sway of her girlfriend’s breasts. 

Alex runs her tongue up and down the length of Ava, letting her potent flavor settle on her tongue. Her arms go to wrap around Ava’s thighs until Alex’s face is practically smothered by wetness, not that she minds at all. It spills over her lips and dribbles down her chin but Alex has always enjoyed giving oral sex. 

As Sara’s movements are getting more frantic, her moans are simply lewd, and Alex can tell she’s close. So, she focuses on Ava’s clit and sucks into her mouth, providing intense suction. Alex feels great satisfaction when she feels a flood of slickness on her face and she scrambles to devour it all. 

Their cries of pleasure are melodious as they shudder and tense in sync, riding out their orgasms as long as they can.  
.  
.  
.  
Rummaging through her suitcase, Sara victoriously holds up a black feeldoe.

“Who wants to wear it first?” she asks.

Ultimately, it’s Sara who inserts the base inside herself and fucks Ava, while Ava finally gets to taste Alex.

* * *

That night, Alex learns something new about herself. She learns that enjoys a little pain. She likes it (even when her face turned red) when Sara smacks her ass with just the right amount of force which leaves her teetering between the lines of pain and pleasure. She likes it even more when nails dig into her reddened buttock and fingers sharply twist her nipples, while low voices whisper naughty things into her ear. 

Sated and sleepy, Alex can’t find it in herself to move, not when she’s warm and comfortable lying between two blonde goddesses. Her last thought before the exhaustion drags her under is, _this was just what I needed._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx for your patience with my chronic procrastination~

_Ugh, this is so not what I need_. But maybe it’s what she deserves for drinking so much last night. Alex’s head is pounding and with each beat, it feels like the pain is drilling deeper into her head and straight through her skull. 

Hot, she feels sticky and overly warm with the sun shining through the thin curtains and on her face. Alex slowly opens her eyes and is immediately met with an attractive slumbering face. There’s a slight weight curled around her waist and her she’s sandwiched between two bodies. The memories of last night (and early morning) comes back to Alex in flashes. 

She tries her best not to make too much movement or noise as she carefully extracts herself from Sara’s hold. Now for the harder part. Tripping over the sheets, Alex tumbles ungracefully on her ass. 

“Shit!” Alex croaks out in a whisper. She’s much more alert now, though no less coordinated. Her ass is (even more) sore and her headache evolves into the equivalence of a level five tornado wreaking havoc inside her head. 

“Alex?” Ava says groggily, her head slightly propped up from her pillow. “You okay?” she mumbles with concern, although she’s clearly still half asleep and already sinking back down to her pillow.

“Yep. Just great.” Alex winces with a burning face and an awkward smile. She briefly thinks of thanking her or saying something else equally awkward or ridiculous to fill the silence. But what exactly does one say to a … one night stand? She didn’t even know what to call it so she decides to keep her mouth shut. 

It doesn’t matter anyways because when Alex glances back up, she sees that Ava has gone back to sleep, her body rapidly closing the gap in the bed where Alex had left it. The couple is snuggled closely together now and it’s actually quite adorable. Alex realizes she’s been staring at them like a creeper for the past ten seconds and swiftly turns away. As silently as she can, Alex finds the rest of her clothing and flees before she wakes both of them up. 

Her room is two doors down and for that, her walk of shame will be gratefully short.

~~~~~  
**Later that day**

Trying her best not to stumble, Alex walks towards her sister in carefully measured steps, putting one foot in front of the other like it’s her first time walking in heels. 

“Wow. Look what the cat dragged in,” Kara sarcastically greets her sister at the bottom of the church steps. 

Alex immediately sees Kara’s disgruntled expression behind her sunglasses and inwardly groans. She’s in no mood to be scolded by her baby sister, not when she’s still feeling the effects of last night’s shots. And maybe she’s also a bit sore (in a good way).

The sun continues its dreadful assault on her eyes, utterly uncaring of her hungover state. “Why is it so bright here?” Her sunglasses don’t provide nearly enough protection. “I mean, don’t they have clouds on this Earth?” Alex grumbles as she reaches Kara, who in contrast, looks like sunshine personified. 

“Where’d you go last night?” Kara asks worriedly. 

“Shh, please stop talking so loudly. My head hurts,” Alex whines and clutches the side of her head in pain.

“I was so worried when you didn’t answer my texts. You can’t just disappear in another dimension like that!” Kara half yells. 

“I know,” Alex concedes. She knows it was reckless of her to disappear like that, even if she only went five floors up the hotel. 

Kara looks on at her expectantly for an explanation. “I was … out— ” Alex begins slowly , fumbling for a good excuse. She’s relieved when it appears that Kara has spotted someone over her shoulder

“Hi.” Kara smiles at someone behind her. 

“Kara,” a smooth voice says in greeting. 

Alex’s relief is sadly short lived. _Fuck_. Nope. The voice belonging to one Sara Lance washes over Alex like ice and she can’t help but shiver at the memories it evokes.

“This is Ava, my girlfriend.”

Alex barely hears Ava introducing herself to Kara and vice versa as she tries her best not to panic. She slowly turns around and angles her body slightly away from the couple, feeling awkward and a bit uncomfortable as their eyes turn her way. They’re both dressed simply but attractively in a dress and a suit respectively, which matches the other perfectly. 

“How was your night?” Kara ever so innocently asks them.

“Oh, we had a great time yesterday with Alex,” Ava hints with a mysterious smile. 

Kara raises her eyebrows in surprise and aims a look at Alex, who stubbornly refuses to look her way.

“I’m just a little hungover. But Ava here, ever the responsible drinker, is fine,” Sara replies with a slight eye roll. 

“She sure is,” Alex mutters, then realizes that she’s said it out loud. Given Kara’s super hearing, she totally catches it and gives Alex a befuddled expression. Well, it was true. Ava knew how to wear a suit well.

“Good morning Alex,” Ava addresses her politely. 

“Is your butt okay?” Sara asks cheekily. “I heard you fall out of bed this morning and it sounded like it hurt.”

Kara looks at her questioningly, and Alex could see her connecting the dots about the nature of her sudden disappearance yesterday. 

“Uh, yeah. Just a little,” Alex chuckles awkwardly, suddenly wishing that aliens would invade this church so she could get out of this conversation.

Sara smirkes deviously and Alex just knows that whatever comes out of her mouth next is going to be borderline inappropriate. 

“We’ll see you two inside. It was nice to meet you, Kara,” Ava cuts in and Alex has never been more grateful for her intervention. 

“You too!” Kara replies with a bewildered smile. 

Ava grabs Sara’s hand and steers her inside before Sara can make anymore embarrassing comments, but not before Sara turns around and winks at her. 

“Right,” Alex begins, hoping to distract her sister. “We should go in too. And get away from all this sun,” she grumbles under her breath.

“Alex! Ohmy … Rao. Did you—? With both of them?” Kara cheeks pinken at the very thought. 

“I did. Twice. Maybe three times.” Alex buries her face in her hands. “It was - oh my god.” _Spectacular. Mind-blowing._ Not that she said any of those words out loud, but Kara certainly gets the gist. 

“H-how did that even work? Wait never mind. I don’t need the details. We’re going in now but don’t think this conversation is over, Alex,” Kara says firmly. 

The wedding is beautiful. Until there’s an invasion and they’re fighting alternate versions of themselves from another universe. But at least the cake is delicious.

\---

_Epilogue_

-2 years later-

Alex is leaning against the kitchen counter, holding a mug of freshly brewed coffee. Predictably, Kara is already more than halfway through her breakfast. 

“Hey Alex. What’s this?” Kara says, or tries to say, with her mouth full of eggs. It sounded more like “Heb Aly. Wha dis?” as she rifles through Alex’s stack of mail and pauses at an interesting envelope. 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full. And you better not drop any food on my mail again,” Alex scolds.

Kara opens her mouth to protest that it only happened a couple times but quickly closes it when she feels a drop of ketchup fall onto her bottom lip. She swipes her tongue out to catch it and _knows_ that Alex’s eyebrow is arched in an ‘I told you so’ expression. Obediently, Kara chews and swallows while opening the envelope addressed to Alex. “It looks like a wedding invitation!”

“Who’s it from?” Alex asks, intrigued. She can’t recall anyone getting engaged recently.

Kara takes out and glances over the engraved card. “Sara and Ava.”

“Shit. Really?” Alex sets down her mug and moves to lean over Kara’s shoulder curiously.

“Yep. It’s going to be … in about two months and in another universe. Are you bringing a plus-one or are you hoping to score with the brides again?” Kara says teasingly. 

“Kara!” Alex hates that her sister hasn’t forgotten about her brief dalliance with the soon to be married couple, not that she’s for. Throughout the year, Alex had dated on and off intermittently, most of her relationships brief and never quite evolving to the point of anything long-term. “And I’m going with you, my dear sister.” 

“Can’t this time, Al. I’m going to bring Lena,” Kara says apologetically with a goofy smile that appears on face every time she thinks of her girlfriend.

“Ugh, I hate you.” 

“You love me.” 

Alex sticks her tongue out in response.

“So I guess that means I’m checking no plus-one for you?” Kara says but quickly backtracks when it looks like Alex is planning to throw her coffee at her, not that she would feel it much. “You know what, let’s not make any hasty decisions. You still have some time to find a date.” 

~~~~~

Alex goes alone.

She gifts them an expensive brand of whiskey. 

When the newlyweds make their way around to Alex, they both greet her enthusiastically with a hug. They're both glowing and even if someone tortures her, Alex won't admit that she shed a few tears during the ceremony.

“Glad you could make it,” Ava says warmly.

“Is this your way of trying to bribe your way into joining the consummation of our wedding night?” Sara asks with a mischievous expression. 

Alex’s cheeks take on a full blush. “No! Of course not. I would never—” she stammers.

“Because I’ve gotta say, it’s working.” Sara says sultrily.

“She’s joking … mostly,” Ava mutters the last word quietly under her breath. “Thank you for the whiskey,” she replies sincerely.

“Thanks for inviting me. You’ve certainly got some … interesting characters here,” Alex remarked.

Sara agreed. “That’s an understatement. You meet a lot of people traveling through time.” 

It’s then that Mick walks by with a beer in each of his hands. “Congrats Captain. Mrs. Captain. Thanks for the free beer.” He glances between Alex and the couple appraisingly. “You guys hit that?” 

_Smack._ Sara cuffs him on the back of his head in admonishment.

Mick grumbles and walks towards the appetizers.

Scoffing lightly, Sara shakes her head in exasperation. “He’s …” 

“A work in progress,” Ava fills in.

Alex lets out a laugh. “I wish you luck.”

_Clink clink clink._

They turn towards the sound and a hushed silence follows. What they see is Charlie aggressively swirling a spoon around her drink. Sensing everyone’s attention on her, the shapeshifter looks up and glares at them all. “Oi, what are you all starin’ at?” 

.  
.  
.

The end


End file.
